


Viper Controls

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sickbay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viper Controls

Kara sat beside his sickbay bed, watching him get more and more restless. He turned away from her, almost hugging the rails on the other side, and Kara figured maybe if she got in bed behind him, held him, he’d calm down. She settled herself around him gingerly, one arm under his neck, the other around his torso. As she laid her hand on his belly, he jerked a little, and his hand covered hers, pushed down.

_Um_.

She glanced over her shoulder, listened carefully to the sickbay sounds, decided it would be safe. Her hand stroked him over his bottoms and he pulled in a deep breath. She shifted a little, snugged up to his back tightly, put one leg between his, pushed her hand under the waistband of the scrubs and teased up and down on his rigid penis. He made a pained noise, a whimper in his throat, and she tightened her grip, as if on the joystick of her Viper.

His low moan made her look around again, but they were still alone. She began pulling up and pushing down and his noises got louder, more anxious. She used her other hand to push his chin toward her hand, then covered his mouth. As she continued her stroking, she whispered nonsense in his ear, “You’re not alone - I’m with you.” And as he calmed under her touch and her words, “That’s it, you’re safe now.” Then, her hand against his skin was beginning to sound unmistakably like what it was, so “Lee, I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me, baby?” He succumbed under her touch and she loosened her hold on him, removed her hand from his mouth, pulled her body away from his back.

As he drifted completely into sleep, she heard the curtains move and glanced back at Cottle. As she climbed off the bed, she said, “He was really restless, and I thought a warm body would help. He’s sleeping pretty soundly now. See you in the morning,” and walked out calmly.


End file.
